


Hurry Up

by EggParty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fingerfucking, Hook-Up, Masturbation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: a second attempt at kickback/waspinator (big shrug) i just want bugs fuckin and i dont really like my last attempt





	

**Author's Note:**

> a second attempt at kickback/waspinator (big shrug) i just want bugs fuckin and i dont really like my last attempt

Waspinator buzzed quietly, laying on his side and knuckles-deep in his valve. His other hand was wrapped around his spike, holding himself firmly at the base, feeling himself throb. 

He thought of some big strongbot, nice and knowledgeable with legs for days holding him, pinning him down. He lifted a leg, pushing into himself deeper. “Mmmrrrrmm.” he sighed. He curled a finger, and gasped. “Mmmyessszz.”

Both hands sped up, chasing a climax when his bedroom door opened. The swish startled Waspinator, jumping hard enough to have thrown himself off his bed. His wings beat furiously, peeking over his bed to see Kickback in his doorway.

“Go away!”

“Yeah, ‘bout that, you’re supposed ta’ be out or somethin’.”

“Busy! Waspinator go out later.”

Waspinator sank behind the bed, completely disappearing and looked at his wet and sticky hands. “What, are you just mad I interrupted your jackin’ off?”

“How did Kickback-”

Kickback rolled his yellow optics. “There’s nothing else to do here.”

“Well, Waspinator do patrol after!” Waspinator buzzed, crawling back onto his bed. “Shut door now.”

“Yeah, about that.” Kickback closed the door behind him, ignoring Waspinator’s glare at being on the wrong side of the door. “I’m gonna get in trouble if ya’ don’t get going, so how’s about I help hurry this up?”

Well. He at least had legs for days.

It didn’t take more than a moment for Kickback to crawl into Waspinator’s bed and get in between his legs. Waspinator was stiff as Kickback ran his fingers up his slit, tickling his node at the end before swiping up again. It coaxed his still-hard spike back out, relieving that uncomfortable pressure.  

Waspinator whined as fingers slipped into his valve, and he grabbed his spike. “More.” he gasped. Kickback’s fingers were just so thin. Between more fingers, and Kickback spreading them inside and finding what made Waspinator twitch and moan, the wasp was shivering and could only feel what Kickback was doing. Climax was building and he beat his spike with one hand, the other covering his mouth, muffling his noises.

If asked, Kickback would deny that he found it kinda cute.

Kickback curled his fingers and Waspinator’s legs shot up, his wings stopped beating against the bed and he could feel his hand get soaked. As soon as he pulled his hand out, Waspinator rolled out of bed, jumpy even while cleaning himself up.

“Ain’t it polite to cuddle after?” Kickback scoffed. Even he was surprised how fast Waspinator was to get out of bed post-climax.

“No want cuddles.” Waspinator said, tossing his towel aside. “Lock Waspinator’s room when you leave.”

And just that fast, Waspinator left.

Kickback instead kicked back, palming himself with his still-wet hand. He’d leave when he had his.


End file.
